To provide greater flexibility and to improve system performance of a wireless mesh network, a mesh node of the wireless mesh network may include two or more communication interfaces (e.g., multiple radios). In particular, a mesh node may use a first communication interface to communicate on a first communication channel and use a second communication interface to communicate on a second communication channel. For example, the mesh node may receive data packets with the first communication interface on the first channel and transmit data packets with the second communication interface on the second channel at the same time. Thus, multiple communication channels may allow one or more links of the wireless mesh network to be active because the links may use different, non-interfering communication channels even if two or more links may be within an interference range of each other.